


Following in the footsteps of the goddess

by rthstewart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calormen, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Golden Age (Narnia), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: Susan makes a choice.Written for ElementalRaven for the 3 Sentence FicathonSpoiler:  It's not 3 sentences
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Following in the footsteps of the goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rat and Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484196) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



ElementalRaven provided the prompt, what if Susan had become a Priestess of Azaroth Many Faced in Calormen, rather than returning to Narnia. I introduced the notion that Mother Azaroth was very interested in Susan in [Rat and Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484196/chapters/69795246). From this exchange between the Trickster and Mother Azaroth

> Funny that Aslan was so intent on Shasta when it would actually be Aravis who would “save Archenland from the deadliest danger in which ever she lay.” I was reminded again that sometimes my support of the poor wasn’t that far from Azaroth’s patronage to women.
> 
> The veil over her face fluttered as Azaroth pinned the braid to her head. “For my own part, I ask you to please render whatever aid you can to Queen Susan.”
> 
> Azaroth wanted something _from me_? That didn’t happen very often. Big sister was learned, subtle, powerful, and always doing the work that others, typically, took credit for.
> 
> “It’s _Queen Susan_ , now?” Everyone called her the White Barbarian Queen.
> 
> “I’ve watched the Narnian Queen for days now and I’m being very magnanimous in letting her go. I certainly don’t want to see her as a slave to Rabadash. I would have preferred to keep her here and make her a priestess in my own Temple. ”
> 
> “Aslan wouldn’t like that. He’ll never give her up.”
> 
> Azaroth laughed and patted her braids. “As you would say, my Trickster brother, what Aslan wishes concerns me how?”

* * *

“Su, this is on Rabadash alone, not you,” Edmund said in that voice full of worry that _almost_ hides the reproach – or perhaps it’s only her own guilt over her ambition to broker a peace, secure a succession for Narnia and Calormen both, and maybe find a worthy partner that instead now has them trapped, deep in an enemy’s own Capital, with no exit strategy, no arms, and a smattering of bad options of which the most optimistic is die together in the siege of a burning house.  
  
Susan pushed her brother aside and climbed to the rooftop of their airy and elegant prison. She cals out but another prayer to Aslan goes unanswered. The Lion of Narnia was far away and it was very difficult to hear him in the land of the Five Gods – _and maybe he could have just warned me_ , Susan lamented bitterly and rubbed her fingers on the rough, warm stone of the ledge.  
  
There's a big black Rat sitting on the gable – he hadn’t been there a moment ago and Susan knew he was not a Narnian Talking Beast. In this place, knowing all she does of Calormene culture, there is, indeed, only one thing this Rat could be. Susan nodded her head, “Lord Trickster, the honour is mine.”  
  
The Rat blinked at her and she felt a small measure of satisfaction in having surprised a god. “I suppose that’s why Big Sister sent me."  
  
Again, and of course, because this is what she's always done, to know your ground before you traverse it, Susan nodded her head again, a little more deeply. “I am at the service of Mother Azaroth, Many Faced.”  
  
She has, as a visiting Monarch, of course toured the Tashbaan Temple to Mother Azaroth, patroness of learned arts and women. Susan has seen the statues and icons to the great goddess; her face is always veiled so that there is nothing to detract from the signs and symbols of a woman’s office and authority, as weaver, teacher, artist, warrior, priestess, hunter, mother, healer, explorer, scribe, builder, even queen, and many others – for Mother Azaroth was also the goddess of a woman’s infinite possibilities.  
  
“Actually,” the Rat replied, “Big Sister might be at _your_ service, Susan.”  
  
Down below, in the quiet street, Susan now saw a woman, tall, elegantly dressed, and veiled.  
  
“Mother,” she breathed.  
  
“You may follow me, if you wish, Susan, and I shall lead you from this catastrophe.”  
  
She was suddenly filled with a wild desire for this belonging, and rescue, immediately followed by a deep conflict. “But I cannot leave my brother, my people. Rabadash will…”  
  
Mother Azaroth and the Trickster both laughed and for a moment, only a moment, she pitied the Prince.  
  
“He’s an ass,” the Trickster said and Susan didn’t think the god was being metaphorical.  
  
“You have your duty, of course, Susan,” Mother Azaroth said. “But any attempt by Rabadash to harass you or your company once you are under my protection would be…unwise.” The goddess’s pause is chilling and the Trickster cackled maliciously and muttered, “also fatal.”  
  
“To follow me, you must do so because you wish, in your heart, to have this for yourself – not for Aslan, not for your family, not for your country, for you alone.”  
  
“But how can I possibly know, how can this possibly be a choice, with this threat over us?”  
  
“Eh. I’ll help with that,” the Trickster said. “Tell you what. I can make sure you all get out of here. The question is whether you slink back to Narnia with ‘em, or follow Big Sister. Pretty clear choice to me but you Narnians are awfully stupid, always relying on Aslan when that stupid cat never shows up. Just saying, Susan, lions don’t know nothing about people.”  
  
“My brother, the Trickster, sees clearly and speaks truly.” She sensed the goddess smile. “And more, if you follow me now, and join my priestesses, we shall guide you to the best of your infinite possibilities without being hobbled by a man’s, or even a brother or a god’s expectation. You may find bliss here, or you may find your path takes you back in Narnia.” The goddess paused. “Or perhaps to some other, crueler fate that Aslan decides one day because he may do so.”  
  
Susan stood at a parapet, seeing a glimpse, through the goddess’s eyes, of a future, a different future. _I just have to grasp it.  
  
_“I must tell my brother first,” Susan said, finding a resolve and a lightness in her heart she thought had died. “Is there anything I need to bring when I follow you, Lady?”  
  
“Yourself, Susan. That is all. Bring yourself for it is you I value.”


End file.
